The Mental patient
by BaDWolF89
Summary: Isabella Swan had everything she always wanted.After Twilight things change dramatically.The Cullen's leave her and she losses hope of living. Depressed and heart broken, Charlie sends her to Seattle-Hawkins Mental Insane Asylum for some needed help.
1. What life brings

**Hello everybody don't i'm still writing True Love be at last through Time, this story written before i started on that. This story takes place after Twilight and is my view on New  
Moon. Which means no Victoria nor that annoying Jacob.. All kudos goes to SM for she's the fairest of them all. Not i'm not a professional writer and there going to be errors. So i'm begging anybody please be my beta!  
**

* * *

My name is **Isabella Marie Swan** and it's been two years since the love of my life left me lying in the forest. Searching for him and desperately waiting for him to come back. He had told me that it would be like he never existed in my life. I knew these words would forever haunt me everyday till my death. I so willingly believed every word that he told me. That I would be Edwards forever; even thinking those words now put me to pain. After Edward left my life forever changed. There was nothing to live forward to anymore. I would go to school and go about life but there no fooling Charlie anymore. It got pretty worse as they months went on. I knew it hurt him to see me broken. Finally he told he was sending be back to mother in Florida. I just exploded with range, threatening to kill myself if I had to go. Telling my farther I would just rather die than me with my mother. He got really worried and he talked mom and they decided I needed help. So finally they made me talk with a shrink. How the hell do I tell somebody I fell for a vampire and that his family had certain gifts and they were vegetarians. They would think I was truly insane if said the words out loud. I decided to go and talk to Dr. Lewis and I did. He asked me out my relationship with Edward and his family. I had to lie to keep him safe, even if he was never coming back for. I promised I would keep that secret forever. But things started to get to get better; I really did start believing I was healing. Until one day at lunch Lauren just pushed me entirely too far off the edge of my mental capacity. I don't what happened I just started screaming louder and louder. Mike, Angela, Ben, Taylor tried to clam me down but I couldn't stop screaming. Finally they had to contain me, because I realized I was cutting my wrist to the veins. They rushed me to the hospital and it was there Dr. Lewis told Charlie that I need phycratic help immediately Dr. Lewis said what I was going through was a sever mental breakdown and needed to place in an insane asylum. Charlie and Renee both agreed it would be for the best of my health I went away for awhile to get some help. These are the last of my memories of the boy I once loved and till this day faded memories of him still withhold inside

* * *

_Sunday March 18, 2008_

Today was like every other day I was here in Seattle-Hawkins Mental Insane Asylum. What a mouth full to say. Such a depressing name for a hospital, I looked at the clock on the same plain white corner. The clock read noon, soon enough I'd have my daily talk with Dr. Lewis. Even in two fricking years he still believed I would get better and no longer mentally unstable. What a load of….  
"Bella" Nurse Harwood called; it's time for session with Dr. Lewis now, so follow me please  
_Nurse Harwood was a nice enough person, she rarely bothered me and than again she was a prude heartless bitch. Always smiling to everybody and so freaking cheerful about everything. I so wanted to kick her ass, you're in a fricking mental hospital. What's there to be so cheerful for? It's not like she getting any sometime soon.  
_I walked along with the banshee to Dr. Lewis over expensive office, surly he was stealing for the hospital funds. It was like a college Deans office for crying out loud.  
" Hello Bella how are we doing today?"

"I'm doing just peachy Doc"  
Dr. Lewis said again" Why must you be so smart with me all the time, I'm here to help with your problems Bella"

I replied "I'm not in the mood to have a sharing time, besides I rather be in the room with bouncy walls again, than listen to you go on about my issues"  
"I'm being serious Miss Sawn, lets try to talk about Edward today"

_Hearing that name just sent pain throw my heart, like someone was stabbing me repeatedly but I still have no clue why that named burned me from the inside out  
_ "I rather not talk about that Dr. Lewis, being I don't give a freak anymore. All I remember is that he left me and I went through some issues"

"Bella you cut yourself severally and you almost burned down your house with Charlie in it, and how you attacked a guard for listening to music. That's pretty far fetched if I might say"  
_Thinking to myself okay the guard was pushing it a little, but that song was like some kind of lullaby song. I think it was or maybe I was truly losing my mind?  
_Dr. Lewis stared at me that replied "Do we also need to mention the loss some memories of yours Miss Swan, all you said the first week was "Edward" and nothing more. I know the shock therapy was too much but there is going to be wholes in your memory"

I was silent for a moment, trying to remember… I responded "I do don't remember Edward clearly but nothing all that much about his family" Why?

"Miss Sawn when you first arrived that's all you talk about his family, do you remember telling me anything about them?"

"Not really Dr. Lewis it's just like there not inside my memory anymore, all there is are bits and pieces of Edward"  
" I know Bella, but we did take actions and you agreed, we thought if the shock therapy worked you would become better"  
I asked Dr. Lewis, " Than why am I still in this place?"  
Dr. Lewis reminded me why. "Bella you're still very fragile and with the shock therapy; I admit it set us back a little on your release"  
"I understand Dr. Lewis, can I go back to room now and sleep?"

"Yes Bella you may, I'll call Nurse Harwood to return you back to your room"

_(As I began to get up and walk toward the door Dr. Lewis said something and I turned toward him)_

"Miss Swan I forgot to tell an old friend of mine is coming into Seattle next week for business and I've told him about you and he seems interested to talk with you"  
"He believes he can help you cope with getting better, he's very skilled in medicine and he's giving a try to help with people who are in your condition"

I looked at him with a daze almost and the words flew out of my mouth  
"That would great Dr. Lewis to try a new angle of getting me better and getting out this place finally"  
After our talk Nurse Bitch came and got me to put me back to sleep.

* * *

_Tuesday March 27, 2008(Edward Cullen, Alaska)_

Everyday seems it was getting better but the pain never stopped hurting me, always thinking of her and thinking of getting out of here and going back to Forks to beg her to take me back. But I knew she would have moved on without me by now and probably dating that pervert Mike Newton. Knowing he could have her in a way I never could. Just thinking about her with another man; so I decided I would talk with Carlisle and ask him what I should do?  
"Carlisle I called to him, he was sitting on the sofa watching CNN. He was studying the TV about some stupid pop princess shaving her head or whatever. He looked up at me  
"Yes what is it Edward?"  
"Carlisle I need to see Bella just for a few seconds, to check up on her and see if she's ok"

He stared at me and than sighed quietly

"Edward you agreed it would be better to let her live her life out and move on without your presence, besides we all made the decision the leave Forks as a family and start over"

"I know what I said Carlisle but I just need to see her face one more time"

"Please Carlisle"

"Edward I'm sorry but she might have moved on with her life and it is possible as she'll be in school somewhere else, and I doubt Chef Swan would not want to see you as well."

"Fine Carlisle I'll listen to you this time but I'm done making promises after this"

"Very well Edward, just let a little more time pass onward. For now come with me to Seattle."

"What's so important in Seattle Carlisle?"

"One of my friends Dr. Lewis is having some issues with a patient of his and asked if I could step in and help out"

"A mental patient Carlisle, since when did you start learning about crazy people?"

"Edward it's been an interest of mine since the 1940's"  
"Oh, so what with this nut job anyway Carlisle"

"Dr. Lewis hasn't given me a lot of info on her but he says they tried treating her with shock therapy"

"Carlisle that seems a little barbaric don't you think, to use such massive measures on a person. What was the result of it?"

"From what Dr. Lewis says it's caused her to lose a good portion of her hurtful memories but some still lingerie inside her mind and she's still very depressed."

As I stared at Carlisle some odd sense came over like there was going to be a surprise waiting for me  
Carlisle stared back at me waiting for some kind of response "Yes I'd like to join so I can read her thoughts. When do we leave for Seattle?"

Carlisle responded" We leave tomorrow morning for Seattle Edward"  
"Sounds good to me" I responded

* * *

**Ohhh there's going to be some DRAMA!!! So what'd you all think of it. I actually wasn't ontending on posting this story before hand. But my friend Annie thought it was good enough and she inspired me to post it. There's more to come soon!**


	2. This is now

**Hello all fans, i'm glad your enjoying this story and of course all kudos to SM, because truly she's a goddess or maybe i'm in Tradis seeing the words "BAD WOLF" everywhere. Sorry i'm having a Doctor Who moment and i can't wait for the 5 series of it in 2010!!! But sadly David will be finisihing up his role as the Doctor at the end of 2009 and Matt Smith will take over as the 11th incrnation of the Doctor! Noy a professional writer, so yes there are going to be errors...**

* * *

_Wednesday March 28, 2008(Carlisle and Edward Cullen-Seattle Washington- Seattle-Hawkins Mental Insane Asylum)_

We arrived on time at the Asylum around noon and walked casually inside, I looked around at all the faces. There wasn't much going on inside the minds just the usual crazy and some others thinking about some banshee Nurse whose name I couldn't remember. Carlisle and I walked to the front desk not looking at the others it , only took a few seconds to reach her, her name was Nurse Harwood. She stared up in amazement; her thoughts were going wild like some cheesy romance novel about Carlisle. Typically for some forty year old woman with no life.  
" Can I help you gentleman with anything" she asked us both  
Carlisle responded in clear voice, which would have most women on the floor already  
"Yes I'm here to see Dr. Jonathan Lewis about one of you patients."  
" Hold on for a second while I page his office and if I may ask who's calling for him?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen"  
The Nurse was just going overboard in thought, having some strange fantasies about him, clearly this woman hasn't gotten any since 1988. I chuckled quietly under my breath.  
She suddenly remembered she had the phone and began speaking, sounded like she was mumbling rather than speaking than hung up the phone  
"Yes just go down the hall to the right and his office is the last one"  
" Thank you so much Nurse Harwood for you convince", Carlisle said to her

As we both walked to Dr. Lewis office I was stricken with this pain inside me like something was going to happen., we reached the door and Carlisle knocked on the door and a low pitched voiced called for us to come in  
"Carlisle my friend it's been a long time and still you don't look a day over thirty and who's this young man"

"As to you Jonathan it surly has been a long time and this would be my son _Edward_ he's along for the trip"

"Seems he's taking interest in what his father does I see, I wish it was under better circumstances that ordered you here"

"This is about your patient you wanted me to see if I could assist on correct?"  
" Yes Carlisle it is indeed, I've had many people get better in my career but this girl so very terrible and sad. We have tried everything that we know of; we went as far as electric shock therapy. It seemed to take most of her painful memories but there's this one part that won't leave her"

Carlisle responded in a stern tone now "Jonathan please tell me what happened to this young girl"

"I'll tell what we know Carlisle but surly is very depressing but very well. He began his story

"This girl came to us two years ago in a severe mentally state, a complete and utterly breakdown. One of the worst I have seen in my entire career. Her mother and father sent her to get help and become better. She was a happy girl and never had any problems, always obeyed the rules and never acted out. This girl was in a very intense and emotionally relationship funny enough with some boy named Edward too; how funny same name as you. Moving onward , well it turns out apparently he just broke it off with her leaving her in the forest. It took about six hours to find her, all she was saying is he left her.**_( He took a pause and tried to continue with the story, but I already knew this story and good help If it is who I think is…) _**

For that first weekend she didn't get out of bed or barley eat, she had completely shut down agian. After that little things like going into outrage when her father tried to send her away to live with her mother because he couldn't handle her anymore. After that she just stopped caring like she was an empty shell, she returned to school for a couple of months like she was getting better. Until one day at lunch one of the girls purposely brought up her ex-boyfriend and it just sent her into mental breakdown and began screaming, the reason being she was cutting her wrist to the nerves. Luckily her friends stopped her before much damage was made and than her parents finally decided professional help, so they sent her here to me. When she arrived she was in a catatonic stage and didn't move for four months. Till finally we talked with both parents and talked about shock therapy and they agreed right off the bat , but we still needed her consent to do the test fortunately she agreed to it. So than we began her treatments which went on for a year.

It seemed to be working very well a good amount of her painful memories were gone, as like there were wholes in her memory. But there was one memory we couldn't purge her of, it was the boy. That must have been some true love that she couldn't get rid of. Than her behavior got very violently when she herd music or when a guard was humming. Did I mention before how she burned down her house with her father inside. Never mind that. Do you think you can help her purge this last hurtful memory so she can get her life back on track?"

* * *

**Cue in dramatic music, Who's this myterious girl the Doctor is talking about, we already know but Edward deep down knows exactly who she is... What a prick for leaving her... Gosh... LOL!**


	3. Old memories still haunt me

**This is intresting chapter right here and of course they find out who the girl is, how will they react?  
Again all kudos go to SM, because yeah she's right here holding a gun to my head telling these are her characters and i better acknowledge it... **  
**And to my friend Annie who finally pushed me to post this story thank you!  
Oh yeah there going to be some errors in here, so please just deal with it, if i were a professional writer i would so fix it but i care more about the story and the readers!  
**

* * *

Carlisle responded, "I'll see what I'm able to do Jonathan but it seems like she doesn't want to forget this boy. May I ask what is her name?"

He gave a somewhat odd glare to Carlisle and than said **_"Isabella Marie Swan"_** _(dramatic music playing loudly)_  
Once that name rolled off his tongue I had to get out this room this fast, it was like someone has stabbed me in the heart, I glared a Carlisle and nodded my head to set him off that we need some time to talk  
"Jonathan I'll see what I can do for this girl but first is there somewhere me and my son can talk in private first"  
He gave Carlisle an odd look and than said " You can use my office I actually need to go speak with Miss Swan"  
Shortly after Dr. Lewis left the room Carlisle stood and walked towards the window it was already night time and then he turned to me. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.  
"Edward I know this might be difficult for you to understand but the Bella you love is not really here at this moment in time, as you herd Dr. Lewis said her memories have a good amount of wholes in them. Some completely erased from her memory all together. I know you meant the best for her , that leaving would let her move onward with her life. But it seems our leaving has completely destroyed the Bella we loved. She just has the fragments of the one person that hurt her . I don't think it will do much good if you are here"

"Carlisle don't even tell me to leave, look what I did to her. I destroyed the one person in almost century who loved me and cared for me. Not caring to what i really am!Who wanted to be with me forever no matter what way it be. I thought leaving her would help her to move on and find a normal relationship away form my dangerous world, to be safe from what I am. It back fired so wrongly it caused her a mental breakdown. I never meant to say those words in the forest , I though she would see past my lie and knew I'd  
come back begging for her to take me back and to love me again.

But no I fought everyday to control my urges thinking I was unhealthy for her. It turns out she needed me to keep her stable and protect her from anything or even herself. I love her Carlisle and it kills me that she's broken like this. Promise me that you'll help her regain what was lost and that I can be there for her"

Carlisle just stood there thinking but I couldn't bare to listen in on his thought it already was to much to bare, than he finally spoke "Edward my son, I know how you feel for Bella it will take a lot of effort to regain those painful memories

she has to be able to forgive you son. There might be someone I know of who could help us, but she's not easy to find these days. She's a powerful witch but she's truly the one of the best. Her powers are ancient and very old, it could go either way on what she does. Bella could be the same person or could cause her more mental problems. Edward are you sure that you're willing to go forward with this?"  
I was silent for few more minutes than answered him "Do what ever's need is possible to save her"  
Carlisle nodded his head and than opened the door and left the room, I knew where he was going

_

* * *

Wednesday March 28, 2008 -Isabella Swan _

Of course I was in my room on lock down again it wasn't my fault that stupid bitch of a Nurse caught me betting against the guards on basketball games. She probably hasn't gotten any thing in ten years. I laughed at myself,  
"Ha, that old cow will get what's coming to her someday sooner or latter"  
As I was plotting against the wrenched Nurse Harwood I herd the door turning and someone as opening it, _looks like its time for another escaped I thought to myself. _

As I sat up from my bed it wasn't my usual doctor come to try more of his crappy techniques to save me. It was someone different. I stared at this beautiful man, his pale blond hair and his pale white skin against his golden smoldering eyes.

Surly there was some confusion he looked he jusr walked right off the runway or better yet he was made of marble. I was in shock surly this man couldn't be a Doctor he was too young. He walked into my room and closed the door behind him and walked towards me; he grabbed the chair sitting next to my bed and came closer to me.

"Hello Miss Swan I'm Dr. Cullen and I here to see if I can help you out some"  
His voice was like a heavenly angel like that my mind would explode if I herd him speak any longer but something about that I couldn't remember . Like I knew this Doctor from somewhere but I didn't; I tried to speak back as this beautiful Doctor wanted for me to respond.

"Hello "  
"How are we feeling today Miss Swan?"  
"I'm doing better than other days and some days I'm just not here really."  
I couldn't help but keep staring at him his beauty it was really over powering to me. This feeling was something I knew but I didn't know really  
"Anything else you would like to talk about today"  
I kept thinking to myself why does Doctor remind me of something, I was going to go insane well more insane  
I kept staring at and than I blurted it out without thinking  
"I'm sorry for asking but something about you reminds me of someone, I can't put my finger on it. It's the strangest feeling"  
It looked as if was caught off guard or was conflicting in his mind, he gave me the oddest look like he knew me  
"Miss Swan I did use to work at the hospital in Forks you might have come encounter with me."  
I kept staring Dr. Cullen like somehow he was right about us meeting before, but it was a vague memory.  
" We might have Dr. Cullen but it seems it's possible but my memory's aren't so sure right now"  
"I under Miss Swan ,what you went is a very harsh situation and it takes time to recover"  
"I know your trying to help but there hasn't been much progress excluding the sock therapy, which basically wiped nearly all my memories of this boy."

When my gaze meet Dr. Cullen it seemed he was in a distant thought process, suddenly it was if he was trying to get of the room. His body language was different now as if he knew something I didn't know  
"Well Miss Sawn it was good talking with for now I've learned much more about your condition and I'll continue to look more in-depth in research, for now just relax and I'll be back tomorrow to talk more with you"  
"Thank you I actually felt like I got somewhere today unlike others here"  


* * *

**What did everybody think?**


	4. No future for you

**Here goes Chapter 4 of the Mental Patient, i'm glad everyone's taking like to this story.. I have to admit at some points it was very hard to write. It was very emotionally writing this. I guess that's how SM might have felt while writing New Moon. It takes a lot out of a person when writing something like this. So i hope that you enjoy reading this part and always i give kudos to SM for she's the fariest of us all... Now i make her sound like the Evil Queen in Snow White... Great she's gonna come after me now...lol!**

* * *

**(March 29, 2008-Forks Washington- Edward Cullen/ Cullen Home)**

After leaving Carlisle at the hospital things just seemed to get even more complicated, seeing Bella in that way just made me wonder why I did this. I knew it was wrong and I believed things would have been better for her. I was utterly and completely wrong on this choice, when I saw her it wasn't the girl I left. She's changed dramatically, her beautiful brown eyes darkened with loneliness and empty inside not wanting to connect with the world and as if she hasn't slept in so long, her beautiful brown hair fraggled**_(a complete mess)_** and a mess cut short to her shoulders unlike how it was long and beautiful no more.

Her fair skin even paler than before and noticeable cuts on her arms which sent chills up my back, the girl I loved no longer there but now replaced with a stranger. No memories of my family and vague memories of me which still caused her pain. Every time I shut my eyes to stay sane I see her as she was. The girl I fell in love with and the one who I would spend eternity with, but I know she's there inside waiting for me to set her free. As I was sitting on the couch and trying to figure out what my next move was, I noticed Alice was right by me.

"Alice what have i done to Bella?"

"Edward I knew you thought it would be easier for her to move on but it didn't happen your way, if I had seen her early in a vision I could have stopped this all and brought you back to her to... save her."

"Alice don't beat yourself up about this, it's my fault she's like this now even if you've seen her in a vision early. I would have come to save her no doubt once so ever. Things sometime slip by you and you can't see everything that goes on with everyone"

"I know Edward just trying to cheer you up, so what does Carlisle think we should do"

"He's going to call on an old friend who deals with witchcraft; you tell me if it works you're the psychic one here"

I hadn't notice the way Alice was looking at me like she's confused about something in the future or something terrible wrong was going on.

"Alice why are you giving me these oddest looks, like you don't want me to see what's going on inside your thoughts. What's wrong"

"Please Edward don't get out control what I going to tell and don't scan my thoughts"

"Alice what's so bad that you don't want to know?"

She began to get agitated and looking around the room, I knew it wasn't good  
She sighed than she began talking

"Edward I don't know what to say on this subject, it's like Bella has no future...Nothing…once so ever. I keep seeing darkness surrounding her like she's trapped. It's the same thing over and over again the darkness. I've never seen so much as a thing like this Edward. Something's very wrong with Bella."

"What does than even mean Alice, the darkness is surrounding Bella?"

" I don't know Edward and I'm sorry but I can't help you with this, something's smothering me from seeing anything involving Bella, it looks you and Carlisle have to figure this one out."

As I was sitting here with Alice concentrating, I couldn't help but look into her mind and see what it was like; all that I saw was continues darkness. It was something that I feared nothing like Alice has ever seen than finally as I looked forward I answered her

"Alice I understand that this frustrates you and clearly it's starting to annoy me really, me and Carlisle will work on this one, just take it easy for now, okay?"

_

* * *

April 3, 2008(Isabella Swan- Seattle-Hawkins Mental Insane Asylum)_

I hadn't noticed it was April already; time here just seems to go on forever. Thankfully my sessions with Dr. Cullen were getting me somewhere on my mental breakdown… Something about him still mannered to bother me, I knew he said we could have meet in Forks but I felt inside me it was more than that. I didn't know how to explain this feeling. I just wanted to yell out what i was thinking. He reminds of the boy in someway, if only I could remember his name. Maybe than I could put the connections together and finally learn the truth to all these lost memories. Maybe…. As I was sitting on my bed I herd a faint knock at my door, there entered the harpy bitch of a nurse.

"Well, well, well Miss Sawn always sitting on your bed pondering about what was. Honestly you will never get anywhere in life just sitting around. Than again you have no real memories of this boy. Some girls would just give it to them, while you just go insane about it."

At first I was angered that this bitch of a nurse would say something like this, but I knew she was jealous of me in someway. Why? Because I actually had someone who I guess loved me and than again I'm in here because of him. Forgetting that part, Nurse Harwood was just lonely I suppose of a complete bitch that had nothing to do than piss me off. So I just looked her in the eyes and said the truth.

"Nurse Harwood… Really think before talking, to me it sounds as if your jealous of me in someway. Yes I know he brought me to my breaking point, than I think it must have been such a powerful love to do this to someone. And frankly we all know you haven't gotten laid for twenty-five years because no one LOVES you.

While saying what I truly thought Nurse Harwood looked like she was going to explode or come after me, after that she looked so very pissed

"Oh Miss Swan you've just earned yourself a night in the white room, maybe that will teach you a valued lesson on keeping you mouth shut"

* * *

** Oh no she didn't just say that, what a wretched hage that Nurse is... Somebody needs to be witched slapped here. lol...So what did everybbody think of it?**


	5. Will the real Bella Swan please stand up

**Here's chapter five for you all, i know the chapters are short but i only have about ten i believe... Sadly this story has been on hiatus for sometime now. I know but i'm commented to working on ****"True Love be at last through Time", which is my first priority. If you want i can post all the chapters and than hopefully when completing ****"True Love be at last through Time" i can shift back to this one. Again all kudos go to SM for she is the fairest of is all and there will be errors. Not a professional writer...**

* * *

This is just what I needed a night in the White room, that place is something that's nightmare to us here. They say it causes you to go even more insane and just want to kill yourself, before I knew she called in to of her crony's to help her out and they dragged me off to the white room, there Nurse Harwood stood in-front of the open with a smirk look on her face. As I in this room with mattress everywhere I began to feel claustrophobic …

It was than that Nurse Harwood pulled out a syringe from her pocket, she was going to drug me up and knock me out for awhile…Great just what I need, I knew I would dream of him.. Because when I dream I see glimpses of him but his face is blurred out. I don't know how to explain this at all, when dreaming I feel a pain in my heart…Not a bad pain but it's powerful and I can't fight it..

Before I realized it she already injected me with sleeping medicine… I began to fall into my nightmare…Before I knew it I was in forest.. I've never been here before though, it felt like a shimmer of an old memory. But I wasn't sure what it ways. I looked around and only saw trees go on for miles. I caught my reflection in water, I wasn't wearing my clothes, but I was wearing a red dress and red lipstick and I realized it wasn't me .It was me but before all this started, before I ended up in mental asylum. She was happy and than from nowhere he was there, holding her hand and turning her to face him and he kissed her passionately.

Then she turned to me, she was staring at me… I didn't know what to do; I was utterly scared what was going on here. Her eyes were piercing me, like she knew something wasn't right and than I noticed something starting to surround her… It was a cloud of blackness… It lunged at her and… than it disappeared and there stood my reflection… I was startled and confused to as what just happened to me; than again the boy appeared to me he wasn't in water but standing next to me. He leaned close to my ear and whispered into it, he said

"EDWARD", it was very low but I understood it and than he was gone, that was when I began screaming his name louder and louder into the forest. What I hadn't realized was that I was somehow awake now, screaming it louder now… I herd the door swing open and it was . rushed over to me and got down to the floor and grabbed both my arms and than he held me tight, I didn't realize my body was shaking violently…He looked me directly in my eyes and something about them seemed to calm me down.. I don't how or why the did and he began to speak..

"Miss Swan are you okay now" I looked at him frantically and than I spoke

"Dr. Cullen it was only a dream, that's all it was just a bad nightmare… He looked into my eyes and he knew something wasn't quite right. I hadn't realized his eyes were a golden color before now. He let go of my arms and stood up it looked very uneasy and somewhat shocked I guess.

"Miss Swan if might I ask you in you dream why were yelling out the name "Edward" any particular reason as to why?"

"Honestly … I think that's the boys name… His name is Edward…"

As I finally remembered his name I looked to and he seemed astonished and somewhat shocked, his body language was odd. He was no longer looking me in the eyes; it was than I knew something wasn't quit right. As if you knew the truth. I had to know the truth, remember what was lost. I brought my gaze to him and I spoke.

"Dr. Cullen… You know the truth don't you… Of how you really know me…"

"Yes Bella I know the truth" As he had said those words I need the truth, I turned my head to the window... Already it was Twilight outside and I spoke once more…

" Just please tell me the truth, I want to regain my memories and my past"

As I said these words to him, I could tell he was starting to let down his defenses and come clean. He brought his head up from his hands and looked me in the eyes; I could so much was hidden in them… They seemed to tell a story that was so vast and interesting, but that didn't matter at this moment. Finally after a few moments of silence in the room he spoke.

* * *

**What's next for Bella and her journey to regaining what's been lost...Will speak the truth or leave her hanging in dispense or will somebody else do it? Find out in the next chapter coming late Saturday Night... **


	6. Come Again?

**Okay here's the latest chapter and the big surprise of truth, or just something different... Enjoy it everybody... Random fact is why the hell am i listening to Donna Summer's Bad girl??? IDK either just weird i guess. So again SM owns these characters and i just feel the need to screw up their lives and that sort of stuff. So i have some problems don't we all.... **

* * *

As I said these words to him, I could tell he was starting to let down his defenses and come clean. He brought his head up from his hands and looked me in the eyes; I could so much was hidden in them… They seemed to tell a story that was so vast and interesting, but that didn't matter at this moment. Finally after a few moments of silence in the room he spoke.

_"I guess I should start from the beginning of how we meet than" he said in such a cool voice a little disconnected at first….The first time we meet Bella was at Forks Hospital, you were involved in accident. A boy by the name of Tyler Crowley hit the ice in bad way and lost control of his van and it was heading towards you truck, but thankfully my son Edward pushed you out of the way… You only hurt your head that how we first meet."_I was sitting on the ground still; I couldn't believe what he was saying…

I couldn't breathe at all. I looked you to Dr. Cullen and I hadn't noticed the moisture coming off my face, I was crying for some odd reason.

Something deep inside me knew this was true; now I had to know more about me and Edward. I managed to clear away the tears from my face and got up and I looked straight in the eyes.

**"What about me and Edward?"**

He walked to the door in one blink of an eye and opened it… There walked in this boy…

He wore a light knit sweater and a pair of black jeans and his hair had a bronze to it such a mess though. His golden eyes looked to me and I felt my heart beat so fast… I have never felt anything like it before. His place skin and he dark purple circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in forever.

Than I realized this was the boy from dreams…

_**It was Edward… **_

I felt the blood rush to my face, I was blushing again something that I hadn't done in so many years… He began walking closer to me now… He stopped a few inches away from me keeping his space and I spoke to him.

(In a low whisper) _**"Edward"**_ his eyes flickered to me again with relief in them…

He came closer to me now and put out his right hand and moved it closer to my cheek, I felt a shock of electricity flowing through my body. It was astonishing in good way, I smelled this amazing sent that came off him. I knew that sent so well but I couldn't remember. He took his hand away from me and kneeled down the floor. He took my hands gently to his face for forgiveness.

_"Bella… please forgive for causing you so much pain, what I put you though was hell. I never meet to say those words… I have never stopped loving you. These two years have been hell for me. I tired everything to forget you but than I realized that I couldn't live without you. I love you." _

Standing here I didn't know what to say to him, _gosh I wish I still had my memories I though to myself,_ I took my hands away from him in second. I got down to the floor and I meet his gaze.

**"I know you mean well Edward, but I don't remember anything about us. All those memories are gone; the Bella you know is dead… All I remember of you is just how you look… In my dreams you're just an appearance with a no face… That's all I know of you… I remember vague memories, being in the forest alone and cold… Not wanting to live anymore because my pain and deciding to go to extreme measures to forget you. Electric shock therapy was more than I bargained for… It erased whatever I knew of you, I thought I was better afterwards but no still small memories of you were still inside my subconscious. On some level you'll always be causing me to relapse, than on the other side when I'm around I feel alive. I don't know what it means at all, but I will say I wish I did remember."**

As saying these words aloud to him I looked to him and it was hard to read his expression, I had no clue what he was thinking or not being able to read his face. He stood got up from the group slowly, he leaned towards me and kissed me passionately. I felt his marble lips against mine, my entire body shook with a surge of electricity than it was over. He golden eyes looked down and me and than I knew what had to do… I would do anything to regain my lost memories. He brought his right hand up to my chin and looked me in the eyes again

_"Bella I love so much and I want you forever"_

**"Edward…How can we do this… My memories are gone and it kills me not knowing what I lost. Because I see now you love me more than anything and here I am wondering what's going on. If I do Edward I have to get my memories back" He put his arms around me and for some reason I felt like nothing could harm me." **

_"We do have a plan Bella, but we can't do it here in the hospital"_

**"What do you mean Edward, not here… What is it"**

_"Carlisle has a friend who works with alternative medicine… We'll leave it at that for now… I don't want to freak you.."_

For some odd reason I wasn't afraid by these words, most normal people would be running off into the sunset for that matter. Gosh the same feeling has overpowered me… The sense of being safe with Edward was soothing to me… _even though my mind has been nearly wiped clean of him, the feeling could never go away. The first thing was that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, and second__ is what an idiot I am for sending myself here. Why couldn't I just deal like a normal teenage girl? Ohhh yeah I don't remember why. _Then noticed the room was empty, how did get out without me noticing. _Strange._ Before I realized it he was back in the room and seemed to have changed his clothes.

**"Did you change clothes Edward" **

He looked at me in such a dazed way, than he smiled in such an odd way. His smiled crookedly which made my heart beat a little and made me blush… But he didn't answer me he just stared at me, I hadn't noticed but his eyes were different they seemed a little darker than before.

**"Your eyes seem darker today than the previous days" **he suddenly brought his head up and stared at me, again I felt this power surging inside me like I was under his spell**. **I couldn't even describe it to you, something about him was different, but i couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

**Oh hell now, you did not just leave the readers on a cliffhanger, what kind of person are you? Are you trying to make them come after you with pick forks and trying to burn you at the stack... Wait never mind that's another . Don't worry a new chapter shall be coming soon. Now i have to go writer 3 pages worth of story for my other story..... So yeah i'm out for now...**


	7. The Darkness from within

**Here's the next chapter, i combined two chapters for this one. I'd like to note that these chapters posted were written months in advanced and this story was put on hiatus. So there's probably one more chapter left, due to i'll combine chapter 9 and 10. I'm sorry but i'm currently working on my new sotry True Love. So when i'm finished with that one i'll contuine on this one. Thanks for understanding**

All kudos to SM  


* * *

Without thinking I just said what was on my mind

**"You really should warn me before you dazzle me again because I can't think correctly"** I could have sworn he let out a chuckle but it was a whisper.

_"Oh Bella nothing ever gets past you does it? You notice me like no one has ever before that's why I love you so much."_

Gosh could he be even more perfect than he already is, the way he says it makes me feel like some spas or something. His voice is so musical but beautiful in every known way. The way he said Love made my heart fluttery away into the clouds, now I really want those memories back so I could remember all the good times we had together. I wonder if we ever got hot and steamy with each other.

No Bella don't think now. He was too much like a gentleman… What girl wouldn't give anything to be with him, they would sell their soul to the devil for a chance with him? But I knew that he truly loved and had so many memories of us, but than I felt so horrible inside. I was so driven to forget I truly missed the old me. I just had to anything to be myself again, than I noticed Edward's cool touch on my face. It was as if fire and ice together. I never asked Edward why he was always cool. I had a hunch he wasn't like other boys his age. Just something about him…Something I couldn't explain… Am I crazy oh I am…

**"Edward what are doing to be?"** His hand was still on my face, it was burning but it felt so right. I let out a quiver. He hadn't noticed thankfully. I looked at his face while he was doing this, his bronze hair was so memorizing and how his skin was so cool. It was like something I couldn't explain. He let his hand drop to his side and leaned closer to my ear, his breath was so cool against it and the sent nearly drove me into cardiac arrest. His breathing was irregular like he was nervous, but you couldn't tell… In a whisper he began to talk, still close to my ear….

_"Bell I'm not doing anything to you, when I'm around you I feel so alive like nothing can take you way from me. I will always love you Isabella Swan… no matter what comes our way.."_

As he was saying those words it just felt right putting my hands on his chest which wasn't too bad, I could tell he was well defined. Gosh… So perfect I wanted to kiss him again but unfortunately there was a knock at the door. Oh come on this is ridiculous, we were just about to kiss again…Than I let my hands go freely from his chest… _"Come in"_ The door opened slowly and it was Dr. Cullen again.

_"Oh I'm sorry Bella and Edward I see you were having a moment to yourselves, how very rude of me to barge in like this" _

I could tell in voice he was surprised and a little uneasy about us being so close. Edward looked to his father and shook his head a little, _"Really Carlisle we were just finishing things up. So what's the news on taking Bella out of here for alternative treatment?"_ looking to me

_"Everything is in order for her transfer to our House, Charlie and Renée have fully agreed about this and so has . They all understand that things can go either way with this. Are you truly sure Bella that you're able to go through this? I can't promise but I can help in a way._" I looked to him and I could see the unsteadiness in his eyes it was obvious, but his words didn't scare me.

What scared me was what things will be like after I regain my memoires. Where do I and Edward lie in future together? No matter what happens to me I'm one-hundred percent sure I want to go through with this. I want my life back and surly to get out of this hell whole of a place. I know I love Edward deep inside and this is the only way for us to be fully together again. To have both sides of the heart joined as one again than yes I'm ready…

**

* * *

(April 4, 2008-Cullen Home) **

We arrived to the Cullen's house sometime after twilight, already another day gone. We would have been here earlier but had to take care of some things before he checked me out of the hospital. When we left I saw Nurse Harwood give me the most evil eye stare every… But whatever I was gone from that place and arriving at the Cullen home. I hadn't paid much attention to where we were driving, but it seemed as if the house was hidden from the world.

They finally stopped and before I opened the door, Edward was standing at my side. I hadn't noticed he was already out of the car… He held out his long pale fingers for me the grab and when I did I felt a shock go through me again. He didn't care though and helped me up to the stairs and opened the door for me. It was beautiful inside the house. I knew I've been here before but it was a dim memory though. There at the top of the stairs stood a petite girl with spiky short hair who skipped down stairs as if she was dancing though.

She didn't come very close to me keeping her distance… She looked upon me and she seemed sad in a way, she could see the pain of my face and the sadness that I had. But than again I think it was just starting to disappear little by little. Or so I though to myself…

_**"Bella it's good to see you again" **_it seemed like she was resisting to hug me or something but she didn't. Gosh I didn't remember her name… I had to ask her but if felt rude in a way. I tried clearing my throat some more and managed to let some words out

** "I'm terrible sorry but who are you again?" **Her face went from extremely happy to just terrified in such a way like somebody had just stabbed her in the heart.

The pixie like girl seemed frozen for a few seconds and finally managed to speak.

_**"I'm Alice Cullen!"**_

Her voice seemed heartbroken in a way... I had to say something but I didn't know what to say, I was utterly confused so I did what I knew and just freaked out a little bit, I saw Edward's hand and quickly grabbed it and digged my nails into him so I wouldn't loose it again. He seemed not to mind he never flinched.. That's when more people came into the room. There was another girl with stunning beauty and her long blond hair and her tallness which made me re-think how I looked.

The first boy had blond hair that stood further away from the others he seemed to have a very charismatic personality sense to him and I felt very calm around him. Than another one was extremely huge… who looked like one of those wrestlers on TV or something. For some reason he made me feel very intimidated by him. There stood another woman, her caramel-colored hair; caught my eye and how she had a heart-shaped face with beautiful dimples. Than Edward was no longer at my side, he was standing in front of me._****_

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h3 {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-outline-level:3; font-size:13.5pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} -headline {mso-style-name:mw-headline;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- He looked to me and I was extremely calm now and he spoke,

"_Bella__ this is my family, there's Rosalie__ and Jasper who are twins, than we have Emmet and finally my mother __Esme"__._Than he was back to my side and took my hand gently, I had to say something I didn't want them to think I was rude… Again I cleared my throat barely

**"Thank you all for allowing me to come to you home and having treat me in a good environment"** As I was speaking to them I noticed the blond hair girl I think here name was Rosalie was just giving me such an evil eye, please I really didn't need this… I got enough of it from that bitch of Nurse… now from his sister too… After I finished my speech Esme walked slowly over to me and Edward. She gave Edward a hug and she turned to me, as if she was going to hug me too but stopped half-way though… She came over to me.

**_"Hello Bella, its good have you here again and to see Edward here as well. I know you don't remember us dear but we remember you. You and Edward were so happy together and when he left he was just as broken as you were dear. He moved away for a year and finally managed to come home last New Years Eve, but he was still empty and missing a part of himself. So I pray that this works for you and that you too may be together again fully." _**I really had no clue what to say to here, but I understood on some level she was right, as we were apart we weren't one… Even with no memory I knew somehow I wasn't complete with my other half… I wish I never made this choice to erase my memories… I put my hand on my nose bridge and took a deep breath when I looked up the room was empty and at the corner stood Edward directing towards him, I walked as fastly as I could without tripping over something or myself for that matter. We led me toward the stairs all to the back of the hose; we stopped at the last room… He turned around and looked ne in the eyes, even in the darkness of the hallway I could see his eyes staring right at me… Dazzling me as usual this always managed to make my heart beat twice the speed… _"__ This is my room"_ he said it in such a way that made me dizzy I though I'd just faint right there so he's have to catch me in his arms like some classic old movie…A girl could dream… Then I got to thinking… Have I ever been inside his room and what did we do? Get a hold of yourself Bella, stop thinking about it… well I could fantasize though… He opened the door to his room and there lie a huge bed with gold rails… A wall full of music and a black couch… By the bed there was Dr. Cullen and a mysterious woman. She was dressed very different from us, her skin of ebony and her dark long hair in braids. I admit she kind of scared me in someway… But thankfully I had Carlisle and Edward by my side. The woman turned to me and stared me up and down and than she looked me directly in the eyes… Was something wrong with me or something, I knew I was crazy but come one just stop it…I kind of froze for a moment… Than she turned back to Carlisle and finally spoke

**"****This is girl you talk about Carlisle, the one whose memories are completely damaged" **This woman spoke in such a deep Jamaican accent, I really didn't understand her that much though.

Carlisle looked from the woman to me, looking at me he nodded and I saw Edward now standing bye him. I was kind of confused, what was really going here. My worries sonly became out right fear. Than I looked to Carlisle and than… he spoke softly… "_Bella I would like you to meet__Drusilla Stone, and she's what you call a witch doctor… I really had no words to say about this…_  
**_  
"A witch doctor? How in the HELL is she supposed to help me?"_** In a very anger tone

_**"Is this some kind of sick joke Dr. Cullen, giving people false hope about regaining there lost memories. You should be fired for this… How do you expect some crazed woman to help me? She's problem a fraud! I can't handle this anymore"**_

I need to make a run for it… The doors blocked… Looks like I'll be jumping out the window… I was ready for it I sprinted to the window and about to crash into it and suddenly a force pulled me away and onto the bed. I was shaken by it and terrified…

_**"Why the hell just happened to me, what do you do?"**_ Edward tied to come closer to me but I so afraid of him, something wasn't right about him at all. No human could do that. What have I gotten myself into this time? He tried to put his arms on me and I screamed out in anger to get away from me, he quickly got away and I started to yell out profanities at them and the Woman looked to Carlisle and he nodded his head and she began speaking in some odd language. I didn't understand anything that was going on here, then it started my body began shaking out of control violently. Something was happening to me and I didn't know what. I began screaming louder and louder and I saw Edward get on top of meto hold me down…To stop me form shaking and then he suddenly was thrown across the room like some force pushed him away. The woman's body was moving up and down and Carlisle went to Edward's side to help him up and there faces were shocked at what they were seeing in front of them. I was in so much pain and I wanted to die… I felt something wanting to escape my body. The pain was getting excruciating and unbearable now. I begged G-d to kill me now and end this pain… I screamed again louder than I had ever and than the pain was going away slowly… It was gone… I looked above the bed and saw a cloud of darkness, it came from me, in a low voice I spoke _**"Oh my g-d what the hell was that"**_ as I kept looking up at this dark entity, I saw Edward and Carlisle still staring at this thing and than occasionally at me, but something was wrong with after this. I felt so week… I couldn't move at all… I started to get very sleepy fighting to keep my eyes opened on Edward, who was now staring at me with an uneasy look, like he knew something was wrong with me… I took a light breath and than all I saw was a bright white light…


	8. The Awakening of a new life

**Okay here's the well awaited chapter 8 of the Mental Patient, which as of now it currently on hiatus and will be back sometime late February or March. I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and the support!  
**

**Kudos to SM for Twilight and it's characters**

* * *

The Awakening Part 2 _**(April 5, 2008- The Cullen Home-Edward Cullen)**  
_

It had just been midnight when Drusilla had started the exorcism of Bella, the darkness that had taken her over and suppressed her thoughts of me and my family. We brought her to my bed room to perform the exorcism so it would be somewhere safe for her where nobody could interfere… We told her what we were going to do and her attitude dramatically changed in a split second like whatever was inside her knew what was going to happen. She began yelling words at us so I had to hold her down so she wouldn't harm herself. I got on top of her body which was shaking violently underneath me. I couldn't stop it and some force hurled me across the room, to stop me from holding her down. Lucky Carlisle came to my aid to help me up and it was than we saw this black cloud emerge from Bella's body, there was Drusilla moving like a wild person moving rapidly up and down chanting in some unknown language to me…

As we watched this happening I kept looking at Bella, I could tell she was in unbearable pain and wanting to die about now. Than I realized Bella's heartbeat weakening slowly, I knew that she was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.. Drusilla was still chanting and I couldn't disturb the process so I had to wait in agony while the love of my life was slowly slipping away from me. Finally it was over and Drusilla clasped to the ground, while I ran to Bella's side and I could hear her heart beat stopping less and less by the seconds until it stopped. She was dead… The love of my life, the one I've waited a century for was dead in my arms… I couldn't handle this anymore I couldn't live with out here in my life. There was only one way to save here. I felt the venom in my mouth and I was ready to bite her but Carlisle grabbed by the shoulders and threw me out of the room. I was furious with him, why wouldn't he let me bit here. To save her from death… In disbelief I managed to find myself downstairs, there on the couch my family sit wondering what had happened and that in strained voice I said the words  
**  
"Bella's dead"** When those words came out of my mouth there was no sound in the house, there faces were in shock and Alice just rain out of the room… Jasper followed her shortly to see if she was going to be okay. Rose and Emmet were just sitting there not saying anything but I could hear their thoughts, they couldn't believe it and they were sad… They both got up and were at my side…

Rose spoke in a soft voice rather than her usual way **"Edward… I'm sorry this happened this way… Don't beat yourself up about this, things will work out somehow, I'm sure Carlisle will think of something**… But her thoughts were a different thing __

"Poor Edward he's going to lose his mind over this one, I guess he truly did love. I admit I envy that girl" 

Than it was Emmet's turn at my side in a cool voice he tried to seem calm but I could tell he wasn't. **"Rose is right Edward I'm sure Carlisle will come up with something"**

I wasn't keeping my defense up and I could hear his thoughts _" G-d he's going to kill himself over this, the once person he's found in over a century dies on him, there's no way he'll ever get over this on. I have to think of ways to cheer him up, maybe hunting some lions in the mountains this week will help, and I hope so._ I had stopped listening in and then I herd random medical facts; it was Carlisle walking down stairs. He wasn't thinking of Bella but trying to throw me off. He stopped about half-way and looked me in the eyes and in a low whisper with some sadness hinted

**"Edward I'm so sorry I tried everything to revive Bella and nothing worked… No Edward it was already too late to change her… I know this hard but we must leave Forks immediately, we can't stay here anymore… People are getting even more suspicious now of us and our ages. It's best we leave now" **I felt so enraged at this moment and I couldn't stand it here anymore. Why be here anymore, the love of my life is dead! I have nothing to live for anymore...

_**"What about Bella's body?"**_

Carlisle turned my way and answered inside his thought _"It's already been taking care of Edward" _That night we left Forks, Washington and never to looked back on it ever again

_**(Winter- 2108)**_

It was like I was in time warp or something the town hadn't changed all that much in a century, well noticeable differences from the streets and houses and some new places that was about it. It still however was too green and moss everywhere I wanted to scream… I guess this how I first felt when I arrived here to live with Charlie… Nothings really changes when you live forever.

Our house was nice I rarely cared of how things looked though, all this money we had and it was just there, we wore what we felt like we should. We all hand our styles and I guess somewhere in a century my clothing options changed. No more dull things only the best for me. I know I sound like Rose or Alice but than again they were right. As I was trying to concentrate on my thoughts I kept hearing my name being called but not out loud, it was Aphrodite she had such a little voice but that girl could kick anyone's ass including Emmet Cullen's.

"_**Oh my god Bella how in the world did you ever fend off in such a place like this, it's basically in the middle of nowhere, what human would live here. It's so very depressing and I don't like it one bit" **_

Giving her my classic look I told her "**Aphrodite I swear just drop the British tone already, were in Fork Washington where nobody in their right mind would talk like that, besides we left Britain twenty years ago move on already… ahhhhh."**

In her normal tone, sort of nasal tone like that girl Lauren _**"Whatever Bella just suck all the fun out of everything as usual. This why nobody took you to the parties in Paris cause your a party pooper."  
**_

Staring at Aphrodite with a somewhat glare **"I'm sorry I'm the reasonable one in this family, bye the way where is everybody Aphrodite"**

She stared at me somewhat confused _**"I don't know Bella you're the mind reader and future extraordinary in the family just call everyone out"**_

I hated calling people in there minds especially my family, there always thinking which one of them would kill a human first or which one would ruin a building and some other things I managed to block out, this is going to be annoying to them and me. Here goes!

"**Aphrodite, Gabriel, Poseidon and Abigail we need to speak"** they said the usual like _Bella ok we'll be right there and umm me and Poseidon are busy at the moment give us ten minutes_, so I waited down stairs for them admiring my nails, which need a petty… I looked up and everyone was there, all the at once asked what's up?

"**Well since you all ask why I called you here, there some rules about Forks… No showing off of anything fancy, we need to keep to ourselves as well and no involving humans in on secret okay!**

**That's about it, and no Gabe there will be any of that in school either well school hours, so that's everything and we start school tomorrow bright and early! Okay were dismissed. I felt like Renee addressing everybody just now. It was odd"**

The next morning was easier I guess but thankfully it wasn't raining today the weather was nice thankfully,my look out angel didn't give me the ability to have glittering skin unlike my family, so I was able to be in the nice weather whenever they weren't in school due to camping. We all got into my SUV and I shut my eyes to see if anything would happen and of course nothing. Just a lot of people staring at us and wishing to hook up with my sisters of course. Some people already hating us…

I opened my eyes and we were off to Forks High School, as always this school brought back memories of my human life. From my ill-fated near death experience with Tyler's van, Mike Newton always hitting on me like a dog, being in biology with Edward and how he use to look at me. Than of course the prom with my broke leg… I should just find that bitch Victoria and kill her myself… She would never see it coming and I knew where she was anyway… As we were pulling into the parking lot my eyes caught guard of a shiny Volvo.. I almost ran over some humans when I saw the car, thankfully Abby caught wind and took over the controls.

Abby looked at me and said **"Bella what the hell was that about?"**  
I tried to stay calm and not freak out, _so yeah Abby my ex-vampire boyfriend is here at school and I'm forever in love with him…_ **"Abby I wish I could say but were bound to meet them sometime today"**

Abby looked at me in a confused way and shook it off, we found a parking spot and we all got out and headed towards the office…

Already the bell rang and I entered my first class. I walked in and all eyes were on me, of course what do you expect from every human male and including the teacher. There thoughts usually consisted of who's going to get with me, who's going to ask me out first, who's going to marry me and of course who's going to have a one night stand with me. I though there minds would change since my days of being mortal but of course not, still the same in every way…

School was passing bye in a blur which was a good thing, the bell for lunch sounded and I meet my brothers and sisters inside the lunch room, as we walked in all eyes came to us including the Cullen's who were in the lunch line, I listened in on there thoughts.

Rose " _Who the hell do they think there, showing up when already vampires live here, great now we have to make nice with them, somebody shoot me"_

Emmet "_This is going to be interesting to see how we all get a long I'm sure Rose is just thrilled I bet, haha… who's the girl in the blue shirt, it seems like I knew her from somewhere_

Jasper _"I don't like having other vampires in our town, you can't trust them and why is that girl in the blue shirt keep staring at us, something isn't right about her"_

Alice "_Why didn't I see this coming, new vampires in school… How exciting especially that girl in the blue I can tell were going to be best friends, hum something about her that I know but I can't put my finger on it …._

Edward _"Looks like there's a new family of vampires in town, this should interesting to see and why do I get the strangest feeling that the girl in the blue is reading my mind. Let's see what she's thinking, that's weird I'm not getting anything, she reminds me of Bella so much… Could it be possible that she survived somehow? But she's been dead for nearly a century and I still can't get over here… I still love here…_

We walked outside and found a table big enough; everything was going well and we were talking about our class until I herd someone shouting, I turned my head and there was Rose furious inside… She never changes at all does she? I didn't want to pay anymore attention and soon enough the Cullen's all were there, from behind Rose walked in Edward with that crooked smile that would have sent my heart beating into overdrive if I was still human though… As always he spoke in such a musical voice, I so wanted to tell him that it was me his Bella! But of course I can't do that and expose the truth of me, not even my family knew my true origins of my past life… He came a few inches closer and spoke

"**I'm so terrible sorry but it seems you're in our seats, would you mind moving to another?"** I looked into his topaz eyes and of course he was suspicious of me.

I looked to my brothers and sisters and I told not to say a word to the Cullen's, of course Emmet had to barge in and say something **"Why don't you just pick up your food and move to that table in the corner"** he high fived Jasper. Edward shook his head in shame…

I turned to Emmet and I reached inside his thoughts _"Now Emmet that's not nice to say to me and my family on our first day, would it?" _He jumped back for a quick second like he was scared…I could see the Cullen's were surprised by what just happened and annoying enough Edward kept trying to break through my thoughts but couldn't, so I just sent a little pain to stay out of course he flinched…

He spoke with a growl in his voice **"How the hell do did you just get in my thoughts?"  
** I looked to Emmet's eyes answered him in thought _" Now Emmet how do think",_ I giggled lightly and he was still shocked, than my eyes darted to Rose,_ " I wouldn't do that if I were you Rose, you really wouldn't want to make a scene out of this… Would you?"_ Her eyes grew bigger in shock and Rose _" Stop yelling dear it's very annoying and un-lady like"_ I smirked at her and I saw Alice's face frozen, she must be having a vision… I rather not butt in on it, besides I really didn't care. The atmosphere seemed to get calmer around us and I looked to Jasper whose thoughts were going a million miles per hour,

"_Now Jasper, I don't like when people play with my emotions you really don't want to this"_ I sent a mental pain to him and he fell to the ground, the Cullen's were at his side and growling at us wanting to fight, which really neither the time nor place… I would have to yell at them all now… I prepared my anger voice to project into there thoughts

" _Listen up Cullen's this is neither the place fight nor the time, we will meet after school at your house and work matters out than, for now we leave the table" _My family stood up with me and we were gone in second, I could still manage to hear there voices wondering what I am and who we really are. It killed me being such a bitch to the Cullen's but they couldn't know who I really am, The Archangel Gabriel told me never to let anyone know who I truly am, so I never said a thing

… I called our parents and told them where we will be after school and they agreed not to meet them yet… they wanted me to read there minds again and be sure this time that no one will harm us, but the Cullen's could never do that…I couldn't think that…

School was over by now and we were heading our way towards the Cullen's home which didn't take that long, We stopped front center of the Cullen's driveway and if my heart still beat it would be going into over drive right about know, being here again brought back some fussy memoires and happy ones as well. I hope Edward doesn't notice who I really am, he's been suffering too long I just wish I could tell him, but I promised never to reveal my true self to anyone. Again complicated…

We walked slowly into the Cullen's house… still with its beauty I felt like I was truly at home… They were sitting on couches and chairs along with Abby and Gabe, who quickly sat down and relaxed as usual while us the rest of us McDaniel's stood close together.

* * *

**I'm so thankful for my fans and the support that i've been given and to those who've subscribed and etc to my story thank you all!**


End file.
